Aitai Aitai Aitai na
|type = Single |album = ⑧ Queen of J-POP |artist = ℃-ute |released = September 5, 2012 September 10, 2012 (Event V) September 19, 2012 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:05 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Chou HAPPY SONG Berikyuu single (2012) |Next = Kono Machi 20th single (2013) }} Aitai Aitai Aitai na (会いたい 会いたい 会いたいな; I Want, I Want, I Want to Meet You) is ℃-ute's 19th single. It was released on September 5, 2012 in 5 editions: 1 regular and 4 limited editions. The Single V was released on September 19, 2012. The coupling track "Kanashiki Heaven" was later released as the second A-side for ℃-ute's 25th single in 2014. Tracklist CD Regular Edition; Limited Edition A #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン; Sad Heaven) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Instrumental) Limited Editions B-D #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Saikou Music (最高ミュージック; The Best Music) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #First Performance Document Single V #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Natural Lip Ver.) #Making Eizou (メキング映像; Making Footage) Event V #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Music Video: Suzuki Toshiyuki *Dance Choreographer: SHE ;Kanashiki Heaven *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke ;Saikou Music *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro TV Performances *2012.09.07 Happy Music *2012.09.17 Hirunan desu *2012.09.30 FES IWAO Concert Performances ;Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yamagishi Riko *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank you BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan "Zenpen" *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER - ANGERME, Country Girls *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Doi Rena ;Kanashiki Heaven :See also: The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version)#Concert Performances *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadoritsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Oda Sakura, Miyamoto Karin *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014~2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Onoda Saori, Takase Kurumi / Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi / Nomura Minami, Asakura Kiki (rotated pairs) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Takeuchi Akari, Kishimoto Yumeno *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato (OG corner) ;Saikou Music *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ - Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Okai Chisato Solo Live 2018 ~Oolong Hai no Onna~ - Okai Chisato *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ - Suzuki Airi *Suzuki Airi LIVE TOUR 2018 "PARALLEL DATE" - Suzuki Airi *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - COOOOOUNGERME。 Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 49,686 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,193 Trivia *A little after two weeks after the release, it was announced that "Kanashiki Heaven" would also have a PV. Okai Chisato revealed that she had to change the color of her hair for the PV. The PV was included in the ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album and Petit Best 13. *This is the first ℃-ute single to have a special release site.http://www.up-front-works.jp/cutehistory/ *It was released on the same day as Niigaki Risa's Hello Cover. *It is one of 11 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on ℃-ute's official YouTube channel. *This was the group's last single to have a Single V. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Aitai Aitai Aitai na, Kanashiki Heaven, Saikou Music es:Aitai Aitai Aitai na Category:C-ute DVDs Category:C-ute Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs